Minato's One True Love
by Deida
Summary: Short summary-thing of Minato's life until Naruto's birth. I suck at summaries, forgive me. Anti-Kushina fic.


_**I appreciate the reviews, but for the love of it all, please stop asking/complaining about Minato not being with Kushina/Naruto's mother. I hate her. If you do like her, then this fic is not for you, and I clearly state that in the summary. ANTI-Kushina fic. So please, stop reviewing if that's all you have to say. I don't mind if it relates to that, but if it is just you bringing up the fact that Minato is not with Kushina, please, don't review.**_

* * *

Hikaru Kara stood next to the village gates. She watched her friend and life-long crush leave on a mission with his team. Minato Namikaze waved to her. She smiled and willed her knees not to buckle. He walked over to her to say goodbye.

She straightened her back and brushed a wrinkle from her skirt. He leaned against the doorway and smiled his big, goofy smile.

"Hi, Minato-san." Hikaru bowed.

"Yo, Hikaru. So, you're on gate watch?" Minato smiled bigger.

"Yeah. You on a mission with your team?" Hikaru pointed to the team waiting for their sensei.

"Yeah. Hikaru, when I get back, do you-"

"Hi, Kushina." Hikaru put her head down.

"Minto-kun. Oh, hi Hikaru." Kushina looked at Hikaru with disdain.

"Hello, Kushina." Minato tried to ignore her in hopes of her leaving.

Kushina inched closer to Minato. She started to beg for him to stay in a pouty voice. Hikaru looked down. Minato tried to continue their conversation, but was unable. He nodded to her and left. He yelled a goodbye over his shoulder. Kushina took it as though it was ment for her. In truth, it was for Hikaru.

"You see? It's me he likes. I don't know why you continue to hold out hope! It's sad, really." Kushina sneered.

Hikaru bowed her head. Kushina was so cruel to her. Hikaru never knew why. Her teacher and mother figure, Tsunade, told her that it was jealousy. Hikaru doubted that. But Tsunade told her that that doubt was only truth, and her defeatist attitude. Kushina was her adopted sister. Both women were from different villages, Kushina Uzumaki from whirlwind and Hikaru Kara from Demon country. Both came to Konoha at the ages of four and five. It was the same day they came and were adopted by none other then the third Hokage.

Kushina left in a rude manner. Hikaru just sat there, doing her job. Just as her shift was ending, Minato came back. He called for her to help. One of his students was injured. Hikaru healed Kakashi Hatake. He thanked her and left with the others. Minato stayed behind. Hikaru blushed slightly.

"You off duty?"

"Uh-huh."

"Care for sparring?"

"If you're up to it."

Minato laughed. Hikaru had beat him sparring the last time. Minato made a mock promise to beat her when he healed. She just laughed. When it came to brute strength, even Tsunade had trouble beating Hikaru. In both sparring and an actually fight, Hikaru had a huge shot at beating Minato.

Minato started to walk through the village. Hikaru walked next to him, beaming. They laughed and spoke all the way to the forest of death. To them, it was a mystery why it was called that. They had such a good time, just talking and walking. Minato went to open the gate. Hikaru just climbed the fence. She sat on the top of it, looking down at Minato.

"Good thing your not a girl with an open top, or else I'd be able to see down your shirt."

"Just like me on a near daily basis?"

She jumped down, "Oh? Then what do I have tattooed on my boobs?"

"Dunno, but now I want to see."

Minato reached out and grabbed Hikaru. She turned just in time for him to grab her other boob. She tried to twist away, only succeeding in making him tear her shirt. If Hikaru was red, then Minato was crimson. They couldn't look each other in the face for several minutes. They both stuttered sorries.

"So...Uh...Ummm...So, did you...Yeah, I can't do this..."

"Neither can I, Hikaru, neither can I."

Hikaru turned around and walked into some bushes. She fixed her shirt and walked back over to Minato.

"We still sparring, or what?" Hikaru put her hands on her hips.

"If you want to lose the rest of your shirt, fine by me."

"Tsk, such a man. Such a man."

"Just because you flashed me, doesn't mean that I'm going to flash you." Minato unwillingly hit a sore subject.

Hikaru looked down. A tear sprung from her eye and hit the ground. Her hand balled into a fist. Her head snapped up. She flung a heavy punch at Minato's face. He barely avoided it. Her knuckles brushed his cheek. She aimed many more hit-to-kill punches, each weaker and more avoidable.

He stopped the last one before it hit. She fell forward from the force of him stopping her hit. She fell straight into his arms. Hikaru had kissed him. He looked at her stunned. Just as she pulled away, Minato pulled her back. He kissed her back and her knees completely gave out. The only thing holding her up was his arms and his lips.

"'Nato-san...I-"

"Have been waiting for years to do that. I feel the same."

Hikaru smiled up at him. Minato held her in his arms, never wanting to let go. Finally Hikaru looked up. She told him it was getting late. She also told him that the Third would be wondering about her. And that Kushina would be looking for him. Minato held her tighter.

"So? We're adults, we can do what we want. And as for Kushina, forget her, I have the only thing that matters. I have you."

"Oh, Minato."

"You know I was serious about you losing your shirt, right?"

"Not here."

"Then there is hope!" Minato flashed one of his biggest smiles.

"Only if you flash back."

"Who said anything about flashing?"

"You are such a perv. But that's why we work."

Hikaru leaned on Minato in couple fashion as they returned to the village. Luckily, Kushina would be gone for a few weeks on a mission, giving them peace. Hikaru had given Minato his alias, the Yellow Flash, but she had a different meaning then everyone else. A more personal meaning. But no one really knew that. Whenever asked why she gave him that name, she just gave some bullshit, yet buy able, answer.

Minato led her back to the village after their little training session. But instead of turning left, to where she lived, Minato turned right, to where he lived. He expected an outburst. Hikaru remained silent. He was surprised, but he knew that if they did go all the way, it was only because they knew each other. She would never do this on the first night, or even the first month. She had trust issues, which after all the years they've been friends, he broke down.

Minato let her inside first. Then he locked the door so no one could interrupt them. Hikaru looked around. She had been there several times as a friend, but as a lover, this was her first. This relationship made her see things as though for the first time. She set her supplies next to her shoes. Minato smiled at her. She had never been in a serious relationship like this. He had never been in one with a woman he loved before. But he had at least had sex before.

"You ok? Why are you looking at everything? You've seen it before, hell, you even bought some of it."

"Yeah, but it feels as though this is the first time I've seen it."

"Want anything?"

"Nothing I don't have already. Minato, just promise me one thing?"

"What?"

"Promise that you'll remember me in the morning?"

"I'll remember you forever, you're my soul mate, the love of my life."

Hikaru smiled. Minato grabbed her wrists and pulled her to him. She hugged him tightly. Minato kissed the top of her head. She looked up at him in realization.

"You said that you love me?"

"With all my heart. Why, is it too soon?"

"No, its just that no one ever said that to me before. I love you with everything I have."

Minato scooped her up in his arms, bridal style. Hikaru snuggled closer to Minato. He carried her to his room. He set her on the edge of the bed, laying down. Minato lay next to her. He stroked her face with his index finger. Hikaru kissed him. He kissed her back. They made love that night.

When Hikaru awoke, she looked at Minato. He just lay there, breathing softly, asleep. She snuggled closer to him. He wrapped his arm around her, still asleep. Hikaru fell back asleep, cradled in the arms of her lover. When she woke again, it was late noon. Minato was gone. In his place, there was a letter. Hikaru sat up, sheet dangling gracefully. She sat next to the window and opened the letter.

"Dear Hikaru Kara,

I have a business, sorry to leave you there, all alone. Promise to make it up to you! You can trust me as I kept my first promise, my promise to remember you in the morning. Noon in this case.

Love,

Minato

Hikaru smiled, it wasn't a dream. She really was with the man of her dreams, her love. Hikaru set the letter down. She jumped as Minato came back. He was grinning and holding something behind his back. Hikaru grinned back.

"Sheets fit you nicely. As does bedhead."

"Your just jealous because I can pull it off."

"Want to try that sentece again?"

"Nope." Hikaru dropped the sheet.

A while later, Hikaru's head popped up. She looked around, dazed. Minato pulled her back down. She smiled and put the blanket between them. Minato turned from Hikaru and pulled something from his pants pocket. He turned back to her. He handed her a black velvet box. She opened it, slowly. It had a note in it. Hikaru shook her head no. Minato kissed her head. Then he pulled out a beaten wood box. He handed it to her. She opened it and pulled out a simple silver ring that was engraved. It said 'ano hi no yume, ima demo mada wasuretenain deshou?'. You still remember the dream we had that day, don't you?

"Ano hi no koto, ima demo mada oboeteru kara. I havn't forgotten what happened on that day. I will marry you, Minato Namikaze."

"And take my name?"

"Need you ask?"

Minato and Hikaru were engaged. When Kushina came back, she was livid. Everyone else was glad for them. They planned a winter wedding just weeks after Minato becomes the Fourth Hokage. Hikaru was even going to have a child. Minato was flooded with missions before the month of his wedding. Hikaru was too. She would have been stuck at home, had it been known she was pregnant.

Minato and Hikaru were both sent on a mission. It was simple enough, protect a priest. It would only take a day. There was no enemy, it was just for a show of good faith that they were hired. Just before the mission was over, a bandit attacked. Minato was distracted and killed. Hikaru, not knowing her own condition, brought him back to life, draining her own. Just as he revived, she fell weak with her last breath.

"Minato, my love, ano hi no yume, ima demo mada wasuretenain deshou?"

"Ano hi no koto, ima demo mada oboeteru kara. I love you, Hikaru."

"I love you too..." She died, held in Minato's arms.

He finished the mission with a heavy heart. He returned home, all alone. Tsunade expected this, having just won the jackpot. She decided to leave the village early, after telling Minato what only she knew. She told him about Hikaru being pregnant. His heart became heavier. She told him that Hikaru didn't even know. She and Shizune left after the funeral.

After a while, Minato just didn't care anymore. He and Kushina married and had a son, Naruto. Minato made Kushina keep her name, unable to let anyone other then Hikaru use his last name for their own. He would have let Naruto, but becasue of sealing Kyuubi in him, he let Kushina give him her own name. Minato died, saving the village. He rejoined his beloved in heaven. Kushina stayed alive, her whereabouts unknown.


End file.
